The objective of the research described in this proposal is the biochemical and genetic characterization of five radiation sensitive haploid frog cell mutants. This will be accomplished by genetic complementation, physiological characterization of the repair defect, development of an in vitro repair assay for biochemical characterization of the mutants, and determination of the role of these mutations in somatic cell recombination and mutagenesis.